


Beautiful Night Extracted From Awkward Mornings

by Dean_Winchesters_Impala67



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchesters_Impala67/pseuds/Dean_Winchesters_Impala67
Summary: An awkward morning leads to a pleasurable night.





	Beautiful Night Extracted From Awkward Mornings

Dan didn't feel well. He felt detached. Not the normal "emo" detached, but something much more drastic. 

He honestly felt like crying, Thank God today wasn't a recording day. Though seeing Phil might make his day better. He didn't want to agitate Phil though.

Maybe a movie? Dan thought. That could be something the both of them could do. It was rainy and cold, so why not? 

Dan got up from his place on the bed, he really didn't want to adventure out. But seeing Phil would be worth the adventure. 

"Phil," Dan called out to his flatmate. 

A few seconds past and then his elder friend called back to him, "what?"

"Where are you?" Dan asked. 

"Kitchen... Ouch," Dan heard a couple pans all and some more clutter he couldn't quite make out. 

"Are you okay?" Dan asked walking into the kitchen, not expecting to find Phil covered in white powder. 

"I think so?" Phil questions himself for a moment. 

"You're coved in whatever the hell this is. What the fuck is this?" Dan asked. 

"Pancake batter," Phil laughed. 

"Why are you and our kitchen covered in pancake batter?" Dan laughed as well. 

"I was going to see if we could include this in a baking video later, and I was hungry so I thought I would try," Phil explained. 

"Let's see if we can do this together, and no you can't get cleaned up. This is you shame Phil!" Dan chuckled. 

After a while they had finally gotten a good serving of pancakes each. 

"These actually don't taste like shit," Dan concluded after his first bite. 

"They're pretty good," Phil agreed still partially converted in pancake batter and now more ingredients.

"Wanna have a movie night tonight? We're not filming today." Dan asked. 

"That would be great!" Phil exclaimed. 

Later that night they set with three movies laid in front of them. Three American movies; one was a horror, one was a comedy, and one is a romance. 

"I honestly don't know which one to choose," Dan pouted. 

"I vote for not horror. We just had spooky week, it's time to stop scaring ourselves off of seats," Phil advised. 

"Okay horror is out, comedy or romance?" Dan asked. 

"Comedy. Romance just isn't us," Phil informed. 

"Romance, we are a pale of romance," Dan teased. 

"Stop," Phil whined. 

"Haha just messing with you," Dan laughed. 

They put the comedy in and set down. After about thirty minutes into the movie Phil spoke up, "are you sure this isn't romance?" 

"The genre said comedy, here look." He grabbed the case and handed it to Phil. 

Phil looked over the case. At the edge of the bottom it said 'Best RomCom of this Year' 

"Dan how did you miss this?" Phil asked.

"Miss what? Dan questioned. 

Phil pointed out the RomCom quote.

"Oh... guess I did. Sorry," Dan laughed. 

"It's fine, the movies not terrible," Phil informed. 

Sometime during the movie Dan had gotten cold so he grabbed a blanket. Which in the end wound up half his and half Phil's blanket. 

When he woke he was somewhat confused. Half of his face was fairly warm. And the other half... the other half was staring at a bulge in what seemed to be his best friends black jeans. 

He jerked up really quickly and fell off the couch. The ruckus woke the sleeping Phil. 

"Why are you in the floor," Phil groaned. 

"I... um. Fell." Dan decided on the simplest answer. 

"I see that," Phil mumbled, "did you have a nightmare?" 

"Something like that," Dan grumbled. 

"Did we fall asleep on the couch?" Phil asked. 

"No you took me into your bed last night," Dan noticed Phil's eyes opened wide. "KIDDING! Yes we fell asleep on the couch." 

"It's been a while since that's happened," Phil concluded. 

Dan rubbed the back of his head where it smacked the floor. He decided to glance back at Phil's pants. Yep, it wasn't a dream. It was still there and Phil had yet to notice. 

Dan thought the elder wouldn't be so incompetent. He thought to himself if he should say something to Phil who had closed his eyes again. 

"Hey um Phil?" Dan asked. 

"What Dan?" Phil questioned. 

"Phil... you uh," Dan stuttered. 

Phil opened his eyes, "you never stutter, what's wrong?" 

"You have a little problem," Dan pointed to Phil's crotch. 

Phil looked down and grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be a throw pillow. He looked up at Dan and blushed. 

The pale skin was no longer white anymore, but a blood shade of red. 

"I am sorry Dan, this rarely happens anymore." Phil stated to explain. It had been a long time since his puberty. And he had gotten it under control during the first stages of it. 

"It's fine, it happens Phil. It just happens some time," Dan tried to comfort his friend. "I'm going to go get a shower." 

Phil watched as his best friend left the room. Why of all nights did that have to be the night he got a hard on. 

'If I go take care of it will Dan know?' Phil thought to himself. He knew that Dan had jerked off before. Every guy had. But it would be awkward, and Phil was not the best in awkward situations.  

He decided against it out of fear. He didn't need awkward in his life. 

Dan undressed himself. His mind was redoing the whole situation. 'Did I make him feel weird?" He thought. 'Is it going to be awkward?" 

It was almost giving him a headache. Dan remembered puberty like it was yesterday. Hell he was closer to it than Phil was. 

He turned on the warm water and let it flow over his body. The warmth of the water soothed the aching of his muscles. 

'Will he jerk off?' Dan thought. "No no, don't think about that." He thought out loud. 

He couldn't help his mind from wandering, which sparked an interest in the lower part of his body. 

"What the fuck is wrong with me," He banged his head on the wall. 

He decided to leave the shower. If he was going to jerk off then he was going to do it in his own room. The bathroom was to venerable for him. Especially when Phil was home. 

When he was a younger teenager his mum had caught him doing that in the bathroom. Since then he had absolutely hated doing it in the shower. 

"Fuck," he muttered. He had forgotten to grab his clothes out of his bedroom before he got into the shower. 

He peeked out of the bathroom without any sight of Phil. He listened as well, but heard nothing from his flat mate. 

He wrapped a tightly secured towel around his waist and darted to his room. He made his way there without any problem. Which was surprising for Dan. Usually he would have knocked something over or fell over something. 

He decided to forgo the clothes until he had finished up with his activity. 

He dried the rest of his body off and laid on his bed. 

He was already half hard so it didn't have to coax his cock long before it was already hard and dripping with precome. 

For some reason his mind drifted to this morning. Phil was hard, close to Dan, and disoriented. He had seemed extremely embarrassed about getting hard in his sleep. 

'It happens sometimes,' Dan thought. 'Why am I so horny today? Is it because of the events of this morning?' 

Dan wanted to get off. It was okay if it was just this once. It wouldn't hurt anybody. 

****

Phil decided he needed to apologize to Dan again. To make sure it wouldn't be awkward between the two. 

He walked down the hall to Dans bedroom. The shower was no longer in use so that meant he was probably in his room, considering the house was so quiet. 

He knocked on Dan's door, he didn't hear any sigh it was okay to go in. 

Was Dan asleep? 

Phil listened again, but heard nothing. 

He decided to go ahead and go in anyways. Maybe he and Dan could make something to eat sometime soon, and not burn the house down. 

He opened the door to see something he never thought he would see. Dan lay panting. His breath you short quick burst. His left hand on his cock and his right gripping the comforter. 

Phil stood there for a few second. Frozen. 

Dans voice ringing through his ears woke him from his stare of mind, "What the fuck Phil!?" 

Dan covered himself up with part of the comforter. "Why didn't you knock?" 

"I-I did," Phil stuttered over his words. "I didn't h-hearing anything, s-so I thought you were asleep." 

"What do you want?" Dan asked. The slight anger he had had, left his face when he saw how embarrassed Phil was. He couldn't be mad at his friend, no matter how awkward and inconvenient he turned out to be. 

Phil cleared his throat, "I was coming to apologize for this morning, but I'm sure I need a lifetime of forgiveness now." 

Dan laughed. And Phil gave him a confused look. 

"You don't need forgiveness. We are guys who live together, this was going to happen sooner or later," Dan acknowledged. 

"I guess you're right," Phil said. 

"Phil?" Dan asked. 

"What?" Phill questioned. 

"Are you hard right now?" Dan asked the elder man. 

Phil looked down at the crotch of his pants and clasped his hands over it, "I'm so sorry! It was be like one of those things you get when you're scared." Phil blushed hard. "I'm not weird I promise!" 

"Phill." Dan said. 

"What Dan," he wouldn't... couldn't look at his friend. 

"Come here," Dan said. 

Phil, with his hands still placed over his crotch, took one step closer. 

"Closer." Dan demanded. 

Phil again in the same position took another step closer. 

This repeated about five more times till Phil was directly next to the bed. 

"Good," Dan praised. "Now lean down here." 

Phil did as he was told. He leaned down to where he was almost face to face with Dan. 

Dan looked him in the eye and grabbed him by the neck. Phil had a look of fear in his eyes for a nanosecond before Dan collided their lips together.

Phil didn't kiss back at first. It wasn't an immediate reaction, but the warmth of Dans lips upon his felt so good... pleasurable. 

He pulled back, "Dan, wha-." His sentence didn't finish. Dan pulled Phil down onto him and flipped them over. Dan kissed Phil harder. It was rough but at the same time it was soft. Oh so soft. 

Dan pulled back and panted, "S-sorry, I uh... sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, um are we going to continue?" Phil asked shyly. 

"Do you want to, I don't want to push you to far?" Dan asked. He didn't want to lose his friend over something as simple as sex. The only problem was that it wasn't that simple. 

Phil nodded. 

Dan took that as enough to continue. He was completely naked the comforter no longer covering him as it had fallen off when he rolled over onto Phil. 

He tugged at the bottom of Phil's T-shirt. Phil got the hint and took off his shirt. 

Dan proceeded to kiss Phil's neck and on down his chest. He slightly licked over Phil's nipple, getting his hard. 

Phil's breath hitched in the process. It was a sound, but Dan wasn't pleased just yet. He wanted to hear Phil moan like he meant it. 

He went down father and ran his tongue near his belly button. He felt Phil quiver underneath him, his breath increasing every second. 

Dan unbuttoned Phil's black pants. He gripped them and pulled them down along with the boxers. This freed Phil's cock. He wasn't impressively big, but he wasn't exactly small either in no means. 

"I've never done this with a guy," Dan admitted. He wasn't about to blow Phil without him knowing that this was his first time doing so. 

"I haven't either," Phil clarified. 

"That makes me feel better," Dan concluded. 

Phil was about to speak again, but he was engulfed in a warm, wet, hot heat. It felt really good. It had been quite some time since he had felt this good. 

Dan was great too. He watched his teeth and ran his tongue over the right places. But, he did falter a little. He went to far down and choked. 

"Hey Dan, a-ah. Why don't you stop?" Phil asked. 

Dan pulled off. He looked up at Phil, "sorry I was probably doing it wrong."

"No no no, it was great! That's the problem though. I don't wanna stop before we even start," Phil confessed. "It was honestly great." 

Dan blushed, "so what do we do now?" He was new to gay sex. Other than a couple porn videos he had witnessed over the years, he was completely naive to the act. 

"Um lube I think, to make it hurt less... I have some in my room," Phil informed. 

"There is some in my bedside drawer," Dan told him. 

Phil laughed, "that's convenient." 

Dan laughed as well and grabbed it out of the drawer. It was halfway used, but way more than what they would need. 

He looked at Phil who had shucked his jeans off and onto the floor. Phil looked blissful. The most precious thing he had ever seen in his life. 

"So am I... or are you...?" Dan asked. 

"You can do it..." Phil blushed. 

Phil wanted to be fucked by Dan. He wanted to be held tightly and just fucked by his best friend. 

Dan cleared his throat, "o-okay." He didn't understand why his voice was so shaky. You would think he was a blushing virgin. But in this case he was a blushing virgin. And it had been so long since he had gotten any that he more than likely had been reborn a virgin. 

Dan squirted a adequate amount of the liquid into his hand and warmed it up. He rubbed one finger around Phil's hole. 

"I'm clean... I don't have any condoms," Dan said. He hadn't needed any. 

"I don't either, and neither do I. I trust you Dan, it'll be fine," Phil let out a shaky breath. 

Dan pushed his finger through the barrier. And now he was getting what he wanted. Phil let out a small moan. Not enough, but they were getting there. 

Dan allowed Phil to get used to the first finger, "are you ready for a second?" 

Phil nodded. Dan proceeded with pushing another finger into Phil. This time his thrusted the two fingers in and out of Phil. 

He felt this little hard knot inside Phil. He crooked his finger and pressed into it. 

Phil's back suddenly arched, "fuck!" He moaned out. 

Dan jerked his hand back. "What! What did I do?" 

"Why did you take you fingers out. That was the best thing I ever felt in my life. That must be my prostate?" Phil's breath was shaky. His eyes glazed over. 

"Damn okay sorry, I'll try again?" Dan asked. 

"You better!" Phil exasperated. 

This time the first finger slipped in easier. Dan pumped that a few times, teasing Phil. He saw the annoyance on Phil's face and decided that was enough teasing. He slid the second finger in again. This time he was searching for that spot. 

When he found the spot he crooked his fingers up harder than the first time. 

"F-fuck!" Phil moaned out. 

"I love hearing you say that," Dan said as he slid the third finger in with the other two. 

"It feels to exceptional not to," Phil moaned out again. "Okay okay, I think it's time you get in me." 

Dans neglected cock twitched. He hadn't realized how hard he was. He had only been paying attention to Phil. 

"I'm probably not going to last long... it's been awhile," Dan admitted lining up with Phil's entrance. 

"I'm already about there, so don't worry. I know what it feels like, it's probably been longer for me," Phil informed. 

Dan nodded. He put the tip of his cock against Phil's entrance. He looked at Phil for any sign of doubt, but was met with lustful eyes and a gracious nod. 

He then pushed slowly into Phil. He heard Phil's breath increase and Phil fisted the sheets. 

He took Phil's hand and interlocked there fingers together. 

"You feel so good," Dan said leaning down onto Phil's body. "How bad does it hurt?"

"It hurts, but I know that the pleasure will come soon enough," Phil announced. 

Sooner did come before later. Dan somehow managed to find Phil's prostate, except this time it was ten times as good. 

Phil moaned loud and panted Dans name. Dan was quiet, a silent sound coming out with his breath. 

"T-touch me, I'm go... going. I'm going to come!" Phil sputtered. 

Dan did as Phil said and gripped his cock. He felt it twitch in his hand as Phil's back arched. It shot white hot spurts of come out. He squeezed Dan tight as Dan sped up his thrust. 

"Oh god Phil! You're so tight," He all yelled. He felt himself being coaxed into an orgasm and moaned. 

Phil felt it as Dan spilled inside of him. It was the best feeling he had ever had.

After Dan finished he pulled out and they both lay panting. 

"Dan?" Phill asked. 

"Yes Phil?" Dan answered. 

"Was it good for you too?" He returned with another question. 

"Yes Phil." He numbered 

"Hey Dan?" Phil asked again. 

"Yes Phil?"

"Could we do this again sometime?" Phil asked. 

"Yes Phil," He was in complete bliss. 

"Dan?" Phil inquired again. 

"What?" He asked. 

"Can we be more than friends?" 

"Yes Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> So if you like leave a kudo, I was thinking of maybe making a mutiple chapter story about them, but with more plot. So drop a comment if you think you would like me to maybe write something like that.


End file.
